Kilts are Sexy
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Something I wrote out of boredom a while ago, finally posting due to recent chapter that was posted. Side story of Xross Academy, staring my Oc Ryuu and Scotland. Not expectin much people to read but enjoy none the less!


Dragoness: Here I am doing a small piece for Xross Academy! ... ... ...Okay I confess! It was an excuse so I could right some hentai using Ryuu! This is with one of my many favorite characters from Hetalia and is actually Ryuu's mate, sadly he hasn't actually made an appearance yet so I'm using the universal (as it seems on DA and Photobucket) image. I'm using the name Alec seeing as how it's what's used in the Hetalia Fan Wiki. Okay onto the smut!

Summery: Ryuu walks in on Scotland when he's wearing a kilt, seeing him in one for the first time and it leads to something very interesting

Warnings:

- Blowjob  
>- GrammerSpellings  
>- Kilt wearing smexiness<br>- No attempt at Scotland's accent (in other words use your imagination!)  
>- Language<p>

Disclaimer: Xross Academy is not mine, belongs to the authur Lawliet Aurion (No not the character from the story!). Scotland belongs to Hidekaz Himuyura, despite not havin made an appearance yet. Ryuu = Mine!

Kilts are Sexy!

Ryuu braided her hair as she headed towards her mate's house, she didn't know why she was braiding when she could have put her hair in a ponytail. By the time she finished she was in front of Scotland's front door, with a knock and no answer the dual colored blackette entered the home and called out the redhead nation's name but still got no answer. It was by then she finally noticed the folk music blaring from the top of the stairs, specifically the source sounded like it was coming from the Scotland's room.

With a shrug, the reaper climbed the stairs not making a sound and headed for the nation's room. The door was closed, so she gave a brief knock before entering the room.

"Hey Sco-" Ryuu was shocked when she entered the room, stopping in the doorway as she saw her mate, completely speechless. There stood Scotland in front of a mirror wearing nothing but a kilt; the reaper felt her face go red and her mouth go dry at the sight.

Hearing the sound of the female's voice, the nation turned to see his mate flabbergasted. He couldn't help the smirk as he took the sight of seeing the loudmouth actually rendered speechless. With an amused glint in the forest green eyes, Scotland approached his woman and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Immediately, the blackette came to blinking dual colored eyes before responding into the redhead's kiss moaning softly and wrapping pale arms around the taller man. Feeling the need for air the two sadly parted; however they did not move a distance away from each other.

"Did you need anything _gaol_?" The nation was still smirking at the blushing female.

"I uh... I wanted to come see you Scotland..." Ryuu fidgeted with the end of her braid, it was rare to see the proud and confident blackette like this; Scotland found moments like these precious.

"How many times have I told you to call me Alec when it's just us?" The nation asked in a teasing tone. With a slight glare from the smaller being, his human name spilled from her lips. "That's better" came from Alec as he rewarded Ryuu with a lingering kiss.

"So... What's with the get up?" This question caused the taller of the two to laugh.

"I figured I'd see if one of my old kilts from my younger days still fit me." The male's fingers tugged slightly on the waist band "it's a bit snug though. What do you think?"

"Sexy. I think kilts are absolutely sexy." Ryuu couldn't help but stare at the blue pleated skirt and how it accented some the nation's qualities. Her eye's darkened as they continued to rake over the male which caused the other to raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong there Ryuu?" The female shook her head no as a reply.

"Nope nothing wrong" her voice took on a seductive tone as she started licking and nipping Scotland's neck. Alec moaned softly and got a little louder as the reaper started sucking his adams apple. Moving quickly the female moved to the dusky brown buds on her mate's chest, givin them both an affectionate nip before sucking one and pinching the other. Soon she was switching actions and was alternating between the two.

Tilting his head back, the nation moaned a little louder and felt himself gettin hard. Ryuu picked up on this as her strayed further down, moving under the kilt and grasped Scotland's dick. Louder moans escaped as the hand worked the shaft causing it to fully harden in the pale hand.

"Fuck lassie!" Alec's accent seemed to thicken as he became harder and the hand on his shaft tightened and moved faster. This brought a smirk to the female's face as scottish curses started spilling out of the redhead's mouth.

"Aw is this too much for the mighty Scotland?" Ryuu teased as green eyes glared at her, with a giggle she rubbed her thumb against the tip as her hand moved faster.

"Fuckin' bloody bitch!" Growled out the aroused male who literally at the female's mercy.

"Now now, that isn't very nice Alecy~," deciding it was time to move up to the next step the reaper got down on her knees. Green eyes widened as Alec threw his head back while a hot and wet mouth engulf his dick.

"FUCKIN SHITE!" The male swallowed as the female started to suck hard and bob her head at a slow teasing pace. The pink muscle inside rubbed along and licked the salty piece of meat. Louder curses spilled out once Ryuu started to take in all of the shaft, when she swallowed the nation couldn't help but growl out like an animal.

With a smirk, the blackette pulled away from the appendage with a slight pop as she started to lick and nip down the length. Her warm mouth took in one of Scotland's nuts, sucking and nipping the sensative sac as her hand began to pump the neglected dick. As she moved her mouth to the other one her thumb rubbed the tip, smearing the pre-cum on the slit. Scotland was reduced to a whimpering mess which brought a prideful smirk to come to the female, only she was able to get the nation like this.

Once she was satisfied that Alec's balls were wet and glistening with her saliva did she finally pull back. Ryuu went back to sucking hard on her man's length and licking the meat once more. Growling up as he felt his orgasm was teased by the reaper, the male placed his hand in the dual colored hair and set to the pace that HE wanted and how much HE wanted her to take in.

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly as Scotland basically started to fuck her face, so taking it in stride she let him. She sucked harder on the shaft and started moaning softly when she heard the redhead now cursing her in his mother language. Honestly, she found his accent and language such a turn on!

"Fuckin hell! Sneaky bitch!" Alec roared Ryuu's name as he came, due to his hand still being on the back of her head, the female could only swallow the hot seed.

Finally, the blackette pulled away once more with a pop and pulled her head out from under the kilt.

"How was that?" Ryuu asked as she wiped away any cum that had escaped. Panting slightly, Scotland grinned deviously.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic! However," he pulled the female up and unwove the messed up braid then he pushed her onto his bed, "I believe it is my turn." Before she could say anything in response, Ryuu found herself naked thanks to the horny nation who had removed his kilt. And boy did he return the favor!

Dragoness: …Yeah…. Could have been better… I wrote this in under 30 minutes, what more could I expect?

Translation  
>Gaol – Scottish: Love<p> 


End file.
